


Home Sick

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Reader, Flirting, Fluff, Homesickness, Reader-Insert, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19206040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: The reader moves to Toronto. The first person she meets, after getting off the boat, is Watts.





	1. Chapter 1

After stepping off of the boat, you looked around the area and frowned, unsure of who to ask for directions. Eventually, you were able to catch the attention of a finely dressed man.   
"Good day, ma'am. May I be of assistance? My name is Detective Llewelyn Watts" he said, briefly pulling his badge out.   
"Would you be able to point me in the direction of Station House number 4, please sir" you asked. When you looked up to him, you were left breathless. He is stunning. His brown eyes are full of an emotion you just can't pinpoint. His dark hair slightly ruffled from where he'd removed his hat.    
"It is just your luck. I happen to be heading that way. Would you like to walk with me?" he asked. You smiled and nodded, interlinking your arm with his when he offered.

It was a slightly longer walk than you had anticipated, though you didn't mind. Llewelyn was an absolute gentleman, and when it began to rain, he gave you his coat.   
"If you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Station House number four, and not number eight? Eight is closer to the docks" he asked.   
"Oh, I don't require police assistance. I have moved here to begin a career as a teacher and my uncle has said he will show me around. He works there" you explained.   
"Oh, what's his name?" Llewelyn asked.   
"Thomas Brackenreid" You smiled, brushing a hair behind your ear. You saw a brief look of fear flash behind his eyes, but shrugged it off.

Eventually, the building came into sight. Llewelyn unlinked your arms, much to your dismay. You watched as he opened the door, bowing slightly.   
"M'lady" he smiled, a sweet smile that showed the smallest hint of pearly white teeth. You smiled and walked into the small building, giving him his jacket back.   
"It has been nice meeting you..." he trailed off.   
"(Y/F/N)" You smiled and held out a gloved hand for him to shake, though instead he lifted it and kissed the back of your hand gently.   



	2. Chapter 2

"Watts, get back to work" Your uncle's voice ruined the moment for you.   
"Tommy" you exclaimed, running to hug him tightly. You watched over his shoulder as Llewelyn walked past, winking to you before going into his office.   
"It's nice to see you" Thomas murmured, hugging you just as tightly.   
"It's been a long time since we saw each other. Alexander has gotten into Oxford, he really wanted you to know that" you smiled, following your uncle into his office. You took a seat opposite him, taking a drink gratefully.   
"I see you've already met Watts" He said.   
"Yes, he's a wonderful gentleman" you smiled, taking a sip of the rough whiskey. The look in your uncle’s eyes suggested different, though nothing further was mentioned before you were interrupted. 

You looked over when there was a knock at the door.    
"Come in, Murdoch" Thomas shouted.    
"Inspector, hello Ma'am. I have some information that you should see, inspector" The man said.    
"Right...I'm afraid, (Y/N/N), our time has been cut short for now. Let me see if there is anyone who is free to show you around since I am unable to " Thomas said. You nodded and poured the remainder of your drink into his glass, never being one for drinking. 

Despite the door being closed, you could hear what your uncle was saying.    
_ "No funny business Watts. Take her out, I'll pay you if you want it. Take her for dinner and whatever. But I repeat, no funny business" _

You looked over when the door opened. Llewelyn was stood sheepishly behind Uncle Tom.   
"Margaret has asked if you would come to dinner tomorrow, (Y/N)" Thomas asked, as you stood.   
"That would be delightful" you smiled.   
"Wonderful, I will pass the information on, this is our address" Thomas smiled, watching as you moved to stand beside Llewelyn while he handed you a piece of paper.   
"Enjoy the remainder of your day" Thomas said, as the Detective from earlier walked into the room. You smiled and turned to Llewelyn.   
"Lead the way" You smiled. Llewelyn interlinked your arms as he led you out into the busy streets of 1890's Toronto.   
"Where would you like to go?" He asked.   
"I'm not sure where anywhere is. I should probably find a place to stay first" you admitted.   
"Is the inspector not letting you stay with them?" Llewelyn asked.   
"He has his sons to worry about. It isn't permanent anyway, temporary until I can afford to buy a house" you smiled.   
"Still, in my job I have seen so many bad things in Hotels. I can offer you my spare room?" he said.   
"Are you sure? I won't be intruding, will I?" you asked.   
"It's just me and my cat, nothing to intrude on" he smiled.   
"Thank you" You responded.   
"Let's go drop your bags off, shall we?" he suggested. You smiled and nodded, looking down to the small suitcase in your hand, though Llewelyn quickly took it from your hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't a long walk to find the small house. Walking in, Llewelyn placed your suitcase on the stairs.   
"Meet Mittens" he smiled when the small black kitten, with white paws, rubbed its head around your ankles, nuzzling you slightly.   
"Aww, he's adorable" You smiled. Llewelyn smiled and moved to his kitchen, coming back with two candy bars.   
"Sorry, I don't have anything else at the moment" he admitted. You smiled.   
"This is wonderful, thank you." Breaking off a square of the chocolate, you slowly nibbled at it.   
"Where would you like to go?" he asked.   
“Where is interesting?” You asked.   
“I have an idea” Llewelyn smiled and led you back out into the busy streets. 

Llewelyn interlinked your arms as you both walked through the streets, coming to the city boundary. He led you a short walk along, until you came to a small clearing. There was a lake in the middle, with plenty of birds flying around. It was breathtaking. You spun around slightly, taking in the sight, though Llewelyn was more distracted by you.    
“This is beautiful” You exclaimed. He smiled and took your hand in his own.    
“What are you teaching?” He asked, his brown eyes piercing your own.    
“Math” You smiled.    
“Oh, that’s interesting. I never did well with math…maybe you could tutor me sometime” He winked. You smirked, flirting slightly.    
“Maybe” You responded, equally as flirty. He smirked and looked down to where your smaller hand was in his own, much larger when compared to yours.    
“Lead the way, my dear” He smiled, letting you lead him down a small stone path, following the park around.    
“This is magnificent” You exclaimed. 


	4. Chapter 4

The day passed with ease. Llewelyn was the perfect gentleman, introducing you to various areas of the city. The day passed quickly, and the sun was beginning to set when you were both walking along near the docks.    
“It’s beautiful, the sunset” He said softly. You smiled and nodded, turning to face it.    
“Yeah, it sure is” You smiled softly.    
“Though it isn’t as beautiful as you” He smiled. You flushed and bit your lip.    
“Thank you” You said softly, while turning to face him. He cupped your cheek gently and kissed you, the sun set making the scene so much more perfect. Your hands slid to his waist, while the kiss was deepened, until the need to breathe became too much for you.    
“That was…” You breathed. He nodded and smiled, his brown eyes meeting your own.   
“Would you like to go to dinner?” He asked softly, briefly checking his pocket watch to see that it was getting late.    
“I would” You smiled. Llewelyn smiled and took your hand, beginning to walk with you towards a small restaurant. 

 

Later that evening, after you had returned back to Llewelyn’s house, you had both retired to bed, though you were having difficulties sleeping. It was close to 1am, according to the pocket watch your father had given you before you left England. Lighting a candle, you walked down the stairs in your nightgown, towards the kitchen in search of something to drink. You were homesick, missing the sketchy weather of England, the never-ending rolling hills of Yorkshire. 

You were staring into the beaker of water when a figure stumbled sleepily into the kitchen.    
“(Y/N)?” He mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.    
“Sorry, go back to bed” You murmured, barely able to keep the tears from streaming down your cheeks.    
“What is wrong, my dear?” He asked softly, moving to sit opposite you.    
“It’s stupid” You murmured, taking a small sip at the water.    
“If it has you up at…1am” He spoke, pausing to look at the pocket watch on the table.    
“And has you upset, it isn’t stupid” He said softly, moving to sit beside you. He wrapped his arm around your shoulder and let you snuggle close to his toned chest.    
“I miss home…” You whispered.   
“It’s been one day and I miss it. I miss the constant rain, the rolling hills of Yorkshire. I had nothing over there, yet still, I miss it” You admitted. He kissed the top of your head gently.    
“I’m sorry…” He murmured. You rubbed your eyes gently.    
“I’m sorry for waking you. You can go back to bed if you need to” You murmured.    
“I don’t want you upset. I hear cuddling is supposed to be a good solution” He suggested, brushing his thumb over your cheek gently. You smiled and nodded, drinking the remainder of your water.    
“Are you sure?” You asked.    
“Yeah” He smiled, kissing the top of your head again.    
“Come on” He smiled, taking your hand as you both stood up. 


	5. Chapter 5

You awoke early in the morning. The warmth outside of the room was outweighed by the warmth in the bed. There was a muscular arm around your waist, holding you close.   
“Morning” He murmured, his sleep – filled, husky voice was a nice change from what you were used to, waking up alone.    
“Morning” You smiled. He smiled down to you, brushing his fingers through your hair. You leant into the touch slightly.    
“What are you doing today?” He asked.    
“I have no idea yet…I may go for a walk around. I am going out tonight to Uncle Tommy’s, but beyond that, I am unsure” You smiled. Llewelyn smiled and nodded. He shifted and curled closer.    
“We have a few more minutes, let’s go back to sleep” He murmured. You smiled and watched as he fell asleep quickly. You knew you wouldn’t be able to get back to sleep, and so, instead chose to massage his head as slept in your arms. 

Despite you only just moving to Toronto, you knew that you’d fit in pretty quickly. Especially with a man like Llewelyn Watts by your side.


End file.
